Torture, Truth or Dare
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: I plan to torture Ed, Al, Riza, and Roy in a game of Truth or Dare, and you, the readers can request what you want to happen to them! Do you want to help me with my viciousness, or do you pity them? Rated T for actions and language, just to let you know. If you aren't comfortable with it, I wouldn't recommend you to read it.{MOVED TO FORUMS, CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED DUE TO COMPLAINT}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for myself and my OC's!**

**The Start of it All!**

I walk into the room, I had sent everyone home for the time being so I could do a FMA and FMA:B Truth or Dare fan fiction. There were the proper things to use for the fan fiction, that I did not have the last time since I'm a noob. The things were bean bag chairs, a refrigerator full of food to prepare if anyone gets hungry, and there were little plates full of M&amp;M's, cashes and almonds, milk duds, and a plate full of fruit and a dish of melted fudge.

It was go time!

Autumn, my first created character for another story, came into the main room with a huge metal body and a short man that looks to be eight years old with gold blonde hair, in a braid, and golden eye. He wore a red coat over a black jacket over a black tank top. He wore black, shiny pants, and his shoes, or boots, were also black. He also wore white gloves. His bangs were in his face and he had his arms crossed and had a pout face on.

"Where are we, brother?" the metal body spoke, which didn't scare me, because I knew this was Alphonse Elric, and his brother was Edward Elric, or the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"I don't know, Al, I just know we were just now taken hostage by an eight year-old with a clipboard and pen in her hands!" Edward pouted even more.

I slowly breathed in with frustration, and I put on a kind smile and clicked the pen crossing off the names of who I'm going to have at the beginning of my story.

"Just for the record, Edward, I'm thirteen. So, please don't be a hypocrite!" I hissed with a slight frown as I noticed Abby, my second OC created for a different story, carrying, or dragging Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang.

"Glad to be back, Foxen!" Roy said cheefully and sat on the couch taking a piece of fruit and dipped it into the fudge.

I smile and cross off the names and notice I needed to put the rules up for anyone that wanted to request anything.

"Okay, the rules are no lemons, no gay or lesbian stuff, not hurting someone's feelings, no killing someone, no blood, no dares that include anything except from FMA, FMA:B, D. Gray-man, and Attack on Titan, and you can dare me and my OC's also," I explain and look at Riza and Edward, "this goes for the crew also, so no guns, no alchemy, no stabbing, no nothing like that! The only thing I will allow for that is if I approve and it won't hurt someone's feelings and they laugh along!"

"_NO ALCHEMY?!_" Edward exclaimed with anger.

"Also, no guns either," I say looking at Riza while I said that, getting a death glare from her already.

"What are you going to do for the first chapter?" Roy asked already used to my routine.

"Well, this is it, next chapter I expect some request from you guys!" I say with a bashful smile sitting on the couch eating almonds and signing off.

"Also, if you see a duck, go kick it!" Roy said making me laugh.

"_YES!_" I shout with a smile like Ed has in "Fullmetal vs. Flame."

"No, you don't do that to animals!" Alphonse shouted.

"It's a joke Al!" Roy and I say simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for myself and my OC's!**

**Songs to Fully Join**

I sign back into my computer while getting odd looks from Ed and Riza, but for Al, since he's a suit of armor he can't really show expressions so... wel, anyways I typing this while thinking and I get a suspicious look on my face.

"Done," I shout while shooting up onto my feet scaring the three, still don't know for Al. So, I'm going to have to fix that next chapter.

"What are you done with now, Fox?" Ed asks with such irritation it isn't funny.

"I chose songs for you guys!" I shouted with an evil smirk.

"Oh, are you also making me sing?" Roy asked like it was an everyday thing.

"Yeah, sadly, but you'll like it. Riza, you'll be going first with '21 Guns' by 'Green Day'," I say as an order ans she goes to the center of the main, or living, room.

"Fine, but no more singing, my voice is terrible!" Riza says as her face gets red as she made eye-contact with Roy.

"Too bad, she makes people who hate singing sing even more," Roy explained thinking of Yusei from the other Truth or Dare fan fiction.

"You're mean, Colonel," Riza said with a smile as the song started, "_**Do you know what's worth fighting for, when it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away, and you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weight out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins. One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns, throw up your arms into the sky, you and I. When you're at the end of the road, and you lost all sense of control, and your thoughts have taken their toll. When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul, your faith walks on broken glass, and the hangover doesn't pass. Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins. One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns, throw up your arms into the sky, you and I. Did you try to live on your own, when you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire? Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone. When it's time to live and let die, and you can't get another try, something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins. One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns, throw up your arms into the sky. One, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns, throw up your arms into the sky, you and I**_," Riza finished with a bashful smile on her face and she went to go sit back down.

I look around, smile and look at the pipsqueak, "Ed, your turn!" I shout shoving the kid two years older than I am and the same height I am to the center of the room.

"Fine, what song will I sing?" Ed asked with an annoyed sigh.

"'On the Bright Side' by 'NEVER SHOUT NEVER'" I answer in a bashful way, and I just realized he's really cute. So I just run back to the couch in a frenzy and played the song.

"I hate you!" Ed began, but then it got to the singing part. His voice was amazing, it made my heart go fast, my face felt hot, my toes were forced to curl, and I got chills down my spine.

'_Damn, I have a crush on the half pint. Why?_' I groan as I'm in thought then his voice comes to sound of my ears, my effects came again.

"_**I met a man of two feet tall, this man was quite ambitious, in a world that is so vicious to us all. I said, "Hi," as he replied. He said, "Listen to these words that I have lived by my whole life." "You're only as tall as your heart will let you be, and you're only as small as the world will make you seem. When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall, just look on the bright side - you're roughly six feet tall" I met a man of 12 feet tall, he towered like a giant, in a world that was defiant of his height. I said, "Hi," as he replied. He said, "Listen to these words, that I have dreaded my whole life." "You're only as tall as your heart will let you be, and you're only as small as the world will make you seem. When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall, just look on the bright side - you're roughly six feet tall." I am a man of six feet tall. Just looking for some answers, in a world that answers none of them at all. I'll say, "Hi," but not reply, to the letters that you write, because I found some peace of mind. Cause I'm only as tall as my heart will let me be, and I'm only as small as the world will make me seem. When the going gets rough and I feel like I may fall, I'll look on the bright side - I'm roughly six feet tall**_," Ed finished, then he looked at me with that goofy grin of his, and the effects worsened.

"Someone has a crush!" Roy said with a laugh as I punched him in the face and all he did was laugh.

"_SHUT UP!_ You don't know how I feel!" I shout back in rage, but in return Roy laughs some more.

"You're acting just like him!" Roy chuckled as he got up.

"Just take your turn and sing 'Rain' by 'The Beatles'!" I shout stomping back to the couch.

"Fine, just don't yell at me when I just joke around with you," Roy spoke back in a silly defensive tone and went to the center of my living room, "_**If the rain comes they run and hide their heads, they might as well be dead. If the rain comes, if the rain comes. When the sun shines they slip into the shade, and drink their lemonade. When the sun shines, when the sun shines. Rain, I don't mind. Shine, the weather's fine. I can show you that when it starts to rain, everything's the same. I can show you, I can show you. Rain, I don't mind. Shine, the weather's fine. Can you hear me, that when it rains and shines, It's just a state of mind? Can you hear me, can you hear me?**_" Roy finished and sat back down on the couch. (I deleted some of the words, like background, and the last line for the Beatles, if you can translate what it is, please tell me, and I'll fix it.)

"Alphonse, you're next!" I say still pissed at Roy.

"A-alright, if I have to," Al said quite bashfully and clinked to the center of the room. "What song will I sing?" Al asked and I looked at my computer in confusion.

"Your choice," I simply say with a sly smile.

"I think I'll do 'Rue's Lullaby', I liked her in the Hunger Games and it seemed sweet that they put a song in her favor. I know it was just acting, but I still felt like I should cry, but as I'm in this body, I'm unable to do so," Al explained almost bringing me to tears.

"Foxen, what's wrong, I never seen you like this. Are you alright?" Roy asked clearly worried and I nod searching for the lullaby to Alphonse's request.

"Alright, Al, you ready?" I ask, and as the metal clinked, I knew it meant a yes.

"_**Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, and when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, and when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Badadadada... Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, and when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you**_," Alphonse finished and I smile with a single tear falling down my right cheek. I feel something warm, and I see Edward has wiped it away for me, for he was also shedding some tears.

"What are you going to do now?" Ed asked trying not to shake his voice, but failed.

"I'm going to end the chapter and wait for more requests. I already got one, but next chapter I'm doing something for Alphonse, and you'll be happy too when it happens," I say shaking, trying not to go into a full out sob as I remembered Rue's death in the first "Hunger Games" movie.

"Like the usual, if you see a duck, go kick it! And send some reviews!" Roy said with a tiny smile and he hugged me and signed out for me as finally lost control of my tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except for myself and my OC's!**

**A Duet, Mini Skirts, a Cat and a Dog, and Al as a Human?!**

I walk into the room with a smile on my face. I'm reading my books about magic, and to see how to bring stuff back from the gate. Roy looks at me and grumbles in anger.

"What are you reading?" Ed asks with such curiosity he had with in the anime.

"Oh, um... give me a second and I'll show you!" I say reading some more then I look up, closing the book. "Where's Al?" I ask and Ed points to outside.

"He found a stream and went to sit by it. We had a fight," Ed stated with such simplicity it was kind of funny.

"Kay, go apologize to him and bring him in here!" I shout in a laughter way.

"Fine!" Ed hissed and stormed out. As he walked across the dirt road and across the field, he finally got to the line of trees, and with in a few steps he was no longer seen by the naked eye.

"I read your dares, I'm not doing jazz!" Roy hissed in pure hatred.

"I wasn't going to make you do it, but now that you said it, I kinda have to make you now," I say with pure innocence it was pure evil.

"Wha- _NEVER MIND! NEVER MIND!_" Roy shouted in a quick sound causing my to laugh and fall to the floor. My tail wagged in happiness and my ears twitched telling me Al and Ed made up quickly.

"What did she say she needed me for, brother?" Al asked and I look at the brothers and smile. Waving my hands glitter fell into Alphonse's suit, causing Ed to freak out.

"_THE BLOOD SEAL'LL SCRAPE OFF! YOU IDIOT FOX! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!_" Ed screamed, scared he would lose his brother forever.

A sound was made within the armor, like a fist. A smile on my face became larger. The thing that was banging was Alphonse Elric himself.

"Let me out of here, it's co- hey! I can feel the temperature in here, I don't like it, but it isn't fun!" Al shouted with a giggle.

I go up and free the young boy and take his hand as he goes to sit on the floor.

"Y- AL! You're back to normal!" Ed screamed as he went to hug his brother with pure love. It brought tears to my eyes

"Onto the actual dares!" I shout as I get to the computer to read off some and I automatically eliminate the first one.

_Reviewer) ThatGaySassyFriend_

_Review) ..._  
_uh..._  
_I'm really too afraid to say anything about it, but look at my penname_  
_;-;_  
_Okay okay um but seriously for an ask, hmm..._  
_I DARE ED TO TWERK._

"I won't allow that, but I will say, I forgot to say you can also request Hetalia stuff, and Hetalia is the only anime I will actually allow gay shipping, like GermanyxItaly or something like that!" I say with a tiny laugh. "Well, a good friend requested these!" I say typing the request.

**Requester) SatansFantasticSons**

**Request) 1. Feeding shrimp to the shrimp (if you get it (Ed: OI!))**  
**2\. Miniskirt (dont care to who)**  
**3\. Al with a dog**  
**Well?**

**Details for 3**  
**Instead of leaving a cat with Al, we leave him with a dog. And The colonel, instead of a dog, we give him a cat.**

"Well, what do you guys think?" I ask with a smile devilishly.

"Who are you going to make wear the miniskirt?" Roy asked grabbing for a tissue, cause there was a slight line of blood coming from his nose.

"They said it didn't matter, so I think I'm doing something for Al to cause a laugh," I say laughing as I sit on the floor to laugh. I wave my hand and Ed isn't wearing his normal outfit anymore, it was a female's school uniform.

"That isn't fair!" Roy shouted in a rage of fit.

"Well, next thing is the shrimp has to eat shrimp!" I say, pun intended. I wave my hand and a platter of shrimp and cocktail sauce.

"Damn you. You're lucky I'm hungry!" Ed hissed grabbing a piece of shrimp, dumping it into the sauce and putting it into his mouth and biting the meat out of the tail.

"Next dare, Al, you have to play with a dog, Colonel a cat!" I say waving my hand, causing Black Hyate and Moushi (read my story Neko Mustang and you'll understand) to appear.

Al grabbed a squeaky toy that belonged to my dog and threw it for Black Hyate, and Roy took the hanger with string that I made for my cats and played with Moushi. This lasted for about two hours of laughing filled fun with silly animals.

"Well, what's next?" Ed asked getting used to the mini skirt.

"A duet," I state with such simplicity it was quite astonishing to hear that type of tone from me. I looked at Mustang and Hawkeye, and Riza sunk lower in her chair.

"I haven't spoken at all this chapter, so I'm not talking anymore for the rest of your story!" Riza hissed.

"You just did, Lieutenant," Roy stated with a chuckle. "Anyways, what's the song that we're going to be singing?" Roy asked ready for the music filled chapter.

"I think it's 'Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better,' the reviewer didn't make it clear," I say typing the request from the guest.

**Requester) Guest**

**Request) _I second the dare for Ed to twerk!_  
****_I dare Mustang to do a Fosse routine with jazz hands!_  
****I dare Riza to do a duet of "Anything You Can Do" with Mustang!  
**_**I dare Ed, Al, Riza and Mustang to all link hands and do the dance of the cygnets from Swan Lake!**_

"After the song I'm going to end the chapter, so please, send more request!" I shouted getting the music ready and shoving Roy and Riza towards the center of my living room.

(Format will be different for the song, because it is a duet, not a single singer, so... keep in mind for that, also tell me which format is easier to read)

**Riza-**Anything you can do, I can do better!  
I can do anything better than you!

**Roy-** No you can't!  
**Riza-** Yes, I can!  
**Roy-** No, you can't!  
**Riza-** Yes, I can!  
**Roy-** No, you can't!  
**Riza-** Yes, I can, Yes, I can!

**Roy-**Anything you can be, I can be greater!  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you!

**Riza-**No, you're not!  
**Roy-**Yes, I am!  
**Riza-** No, you're not!  
**Roy-** Yes, I am!  
**Riza-**No, you're not!  
**Roy-** Yes, I am, Yes, I am!

**Roy-** I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!  
**Riza-** I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!  
**Roy-** I can live on bread and cheese!  
**Riza-** And only on that?  
**Roy-** Yes!  
**Riza-**So can a rat!

**Roy-** Any note you can reach, I can go higher!  
**Riza-**I can sing anything higher than you!  
**Roy-** No, you can't! (High)  
**Riza-**Yes, I can. (Higher)  
**Roy-** No, you can't! (Higher)  
**Riza-**Yes, I can. (Higher)  
**Roy-** No, you can't! (Higher)  
**Riza-**Yes, I can. (Higher)  
**Roy-** No, you can't! (Higher)  
**Riza-**Yes, I can. (Higher)  
**Roy-** No, you can't! (Higher)  
**Riza-**Yes, I can'(Highest)

**Roy-**Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper!  
I can buy anything cheaper than you!

**Roy-** Fifty cents?  
**Riza-**Forty cents!  
**Roy-** Thirty cents?  
**Riza-**Twenty cents!  
**Roy-** No, you can't!  
**Riza-**Yes, I can!  
**Roy-** Yes, I can!

**Roy-** Anything you can say, I can say softer  
**Riza-**I can say anything softer than you  
**Roy-** No, you can't! (Softly)  
**Riza-**Yes, I can! (Softer)  
**Roy-**No, you can't! (Softer)  
**Riza-**Yes, I can! (Softer)  
**Roy-** No, you can't! (Softer)  
**Riza-**Yes, I can! (Softer)  
**Roy-** Yes, I can (Full volume)

**Roy-** I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!  
**Riza-**I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!  
**Roy-** I can open any safe!  
**Riza-**Without bein' caught?  
**Roy-**Yes!  
**Riza-**That's what I thought..., you crook!

**Roy-**Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!  
**Riza-** I can hold any note longer than you!  
**Roy-**No, you can't!  
**Riza-**Yes, I can!  
**Roy-**No, you can't!  
**Riza-** Yes, I can!  
**Roy-**No, you can't!  
**Riza-**Yes, I can..., yes, Iiiiii caaaaan!  
**Roy-**Yes, you caaaan!

**Roy-**Anything you can wear, I can wear better!  
In what you wear I'd look better than you!

**Roy-**In my coat?  
**Riza-** In your vest!  
**Roy-**In my shoes?  
**Riza-** In your hat!  
**Roy-**No, you can't!  
**Riza-** Yes, I can..., yes, I can!

**Roy-**Anything you can say, I can say faster!  
**Riza-** I can say anything faster than you!  
**Roy-**No, you can't! (Fast)  
**Riza-** Yes, I can! (Faster)  
**Roy-**No, you can't! (Faster)  
**Riza-** Yes, I can! (Faster)  
**Roy-**No,you can't! (Faster)  
**Riza-** YesIcan! (Fastest)

**Roy-**I can jump a hurdle!  
**Riza-** I can wear a girdle!  
**Roy-**I can knit a sweater!  
**Riza-** I can fill it better!  
**Roy-**I can do most anything!  
**Riza-** Can you bake a pie?  
**Roy-**No.!  
**Riza-** Neither can I!

**Roy-**Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!  
**Riza-** I can sing anything sweeter than you!  
**Roy-**No, you can't! (Sweetly)  
**Riza-** Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
**Roy-**No, you can't! (Sweeter)  
**Riza-** Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
**Roy-**No, you can't! (Sweeter)  
**Riza-** Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
**Roy-**No, you can't, can't, can't! (Sweeter)  
**Riza-** Yes, I can, can, can! (Sugary)

**Riza-** Yes, I can!  
**Roy-** No, you can't!

Roy and Riza walk back down to their spots and I stand up and smile.

"Well, that concludes our third chapter for Torture, Truth, or Dare, so until next time, when you see a duck, go kick it!" I shout signing off of my computer after writing my last sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for myself and my OC's.**

**Dares in One**

I walk into the room to see Ed, Al, and Abby asleep on the floor. I then look to see a certain Flame Alchemist asleep on _my_ couch. I look and see Riza annoyed by this, and I also see that Autumn went to go spend time with her fiance. I sigh and use my magic to make a bull horn and tip toe over to Riza and she smiles, nods, and covers her ears and I go back to my spot across the room and press the button.

_HONK!_ The horn sounded, causing Abby and Alphonse to awaken, but Roy and Ed were still fast asleep.

"Really?!" I shout, this caused Roy to wake up weakly, and I blow the horn to wake him up some more, but the attempt with Ed was useless. "How the hell do you get him away, Al?" I ask thinking about dumping ice water on him.

"Cook something and he's bound to smell it and come for some," Al said in such innocence my effect came again, but for him.

"Waffles sound good," Roy yawned with a bashful smile.

"I'm making Alphonse and Riza breakfast, the rest can make their own!" I shout getting ingredients to make homemade waffles (thank you Roy!).

After ten minutes I finished with the batter and cooked it in a waffle maker, then I started on the toast, bacon, and sausage. After fifteen minutes three plates were made, I looked at the table, Ed had a goofy face on and was ready to eat.

"This isn't for you, it's for Alphonse, Riza and I. You can make your own food for waking up late," I hiss in a playful mood as I juggle the three plates out into the living room. I'm greeted by Roy as he went to go make himself food.

I heard some grumbling from Roy, but he was optioning out ideas for something to eat. In the end, he came out with a bowl of cereal. Same with Edward. Abby didn't eat, but that was common of her.

"Why isn't the creepy girl with pink and blonde strips of hair not eating?" Roy asks with him moth full of frosted flakes.

"I don't eat anything here, I know it sounds rude, but I usually eat something once a week with my parents," Abby explained looking out the window with a long sigh.

"Oh, where are you parents living now a days?" Roy asked again, but not as rude.

"They died in a car crash a month ago," Abby stated, causing me to even look at her with such sadness.

"Abby, you never told me this!" I shouted dropping my plate and all of its contents along with it.

"Uh... how about we get to the dares," Ed said putting down an empty bowl of frosted flakes.

"I-I'm so sor-" Roy started, but was interrupted.

"Don't be, you didn't know, nor are to blame," Abby smiled sheepishly but got up to my computer, "I have a pair of scissors in my bag for one of dares along with a tutu, everything else is already set," Abby finally spoke after a good minute of silence.

"Alright, sorry for the minor setback, Abby after this chapter we are so going to talk!" I scold then put a smile onto my face. "Now onto the dare!" I shout with a deep breath, and with that Abby put up the review.

**Reviewer) Bloomlover32123**

**Review) ****Dare 1: i dare Ed to let Roy give him a new hair cut.**  
** Truth 1: Roy, is it true that you and Riza Hawkeye are secretly dating?**  
** Truth 2: Riza and Roy, how many people have you been with?**  
** Dare 2: I dare Roy to get put in a tutu.**  
** Dare 3: I dare Riza to french Roy for at least 1 minute.**  
** Peace out.**

"No one is cu-" Ed started, but in return Roy grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Come on!" Roy said with a smirk of evilness.

"I guess we're starting with the haircut," Abby said with a small smile.

"Well, I want you to answer this, Roy, Riza, are you two dating away from the press?" I ask extra nosily.

"Yeah," Riza stated a slight blush.

"Man, everyone has a date 'cept me," I say pouting jokingly. "Just kidding, I got a boy waiting for me in North Carolina!" I say with a smiling face, "next dare, or should I sa-" I stop mid way as I notice Roy already started with the haircut.

"You shouldn't leave him unsupervised with scissors!" Ed complained as he pouted.

I laughed as I noticed Roy was cutting Ed's hair like his own. "Well, the next truth is, Riza, Roy, how many people have you dated?" I ask knowing one answer.

"Too many to remember," Roy stated, still cutting Ed's hair.

"Roy was my first boyfriend, I scared everyone else away," Riza stated with a sheepish and bashful smile.

"Wow, okay... um, Roy, you almost done?" I ask and noticed he was almost done.

"A couple more minutes, then I'll be done."

"Hurry up, the rest of the dares involve you!" I say in a pissed off tone, but I was really trying not to laugh.

After the couple of minutes I just told Roy to stop, and he hadn't even touched Ed's bangs, but the rest of his hair resembled Roy's when he was in the Ishval Rebellion.

"Do you cut your own hair?" I ask with such astonishment, I thought he would mess it up terribly.

"Yeah, since I'm broke most of the time, it's the only thing I can afford, cause it's free," Roy laughed a fake laugh.

"Well, now put on the tutu!" I ordered with a hiss.

"Uh..." Roy ran to my room and I just walk with frilly red tutu and kick my door open. "NO!" Roy shouted as I used my power to make him obey and he came out disappointed and wearing the tutu. This made Riza laugh.

"Now the last dare, Riza, you and Roy have to kiss for a whole minute!" I say with a kind smile shoving everyone else into the kitchen so I didn't embarrass them anymore that what was already done.

A minute passed and I looked to see what they were doing and they were still kissing, this made me sad a little bit, but it made me also happy. I walked out to ruin the fun, but I froze. I just couldn't do anything.

"Shows over!" Abby shouted with a demanding voice, rage filled into me as I ran out of the house.

"Well, we're going to end the chapter here as I go to attempt to get Foxen back here, but if you see a duck, go kick it!" Abby said and signed out as she went after me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for myself and my OC's!**

**More Dares and Truths!**

I'm running through the woods, stepping through the streams flowing through the dirt and leaves on the ground. I find the center of the woods to see a camp, and I run towards the fireplace and collapse. I go into a full out sob. I'm unaware Abby is right behind me.

"Foxen, why did you react that way?" Abby asks calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me about your parents, why don't we start with that!" I shout sitting up still sobbing.

"I didn't want to be a burden to the 'Fox Club,' because I didn't want you guys to worry about me," Abby said, sitting next to and putting her arm around me.

"Well, now I have to answer my question from you, don't I?" I ask trying to stop the tears.

"It can wait, we got another request from the same person," Abby said helping me up.

We walk out of the woods to see Roy out on the steps waiting for our return with what looks like... _my computer! _I run up towards Roy, not caring if my burs are pricking my skin.

"Give me my computer, you fire burning freak!" I shout, I notice that it didn't effect him at all. "You know my tricks, don't you?" I ask and got a nod from Flame.

As soon as we got inside I saw Ed and Al bickering over something. I smiled because it might be something that brothers only fight about.

"Okay, onto the request!" I shout not even worrying about what the brothers were shouting about.

"Really? Are you alright?" Ed asked with curiosity in his eyes like always.

**Requester) Bloomlover32123**

**Request) ****Truth 1: Ed, who do you like better, Riza or Foxen, and Rose or Winry?**  
** Dare 1: I dare Ed and Riza to go out on the most romantic picnic.**  
** Truth 2: Abby, why did you not tell anyone?**  
** Dare 2: I dare Mustang to give a recital of Swan Lake with his tutu on.**  
** Truth 3: Foxen, why were you not able to break them up?**  
** Truth 4: Riza, how many of Roy's dates did you secretly scare away or dates did you mess up?**  
** Truth 5: Roy, did you like Riza since you first met?**  
** Truth 6: Roy, if you did, how many of people that wanted to date Riza did you secretly scare away?**  
** Dare 3: I dare Foxen to transport everybody to the My Little Pony world. There everyone is transformed into a pony. And you have to stay there for at least one whole chapter. (At the end of the chapter.)**

"Well, we kind of did Truth 2, but let's start from the top!" Abby said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Well... Ed," I ask blushing slightly.

"The two I choose are Foxen and Winry," Ed said causing me to blush even more intensely.

"Aw, someone likes him back!" Autumn said coming into the house with a smile.

"No! _SHUT UP!_" I shout storming into the kitchen.

"Well, I just finished reading the request, so onto dare 1," Autumn snickered. "So young and he's already a heart breaker!" Autumn said with a chuckle.

"Autumn, you just say that because you were just with your fiance, Crow Hogan!" I hiss back at her. "Also, not picnic!" I spit in fury.

"Now, onto dare 2!" Riza laughed.

"Not that one either, if he didn't do the jazz thing he won't do this," I say trying not to laugh as I see him twirling in my head with that tutu Abby bought for him.

"Thank you Foxen, your kindness will never be forgotten!" Roy said with a giant sigh.

"I got a bunch of instagram followers from that picture I got of you in it," I say running away from Roy, who was now trying to kill me.

"Truth 3!" Abby shouted to stop the little fight.

"Oh... um... I couldn't break up the make-out session between the old people was I knew that was going to be someday, and I was going have my own kiss like that with someone, but then a certain psychic duelist broke them up!" I hissed and continued to run from Roy.

"_I'M NOT OLD, YOU BAKA!_" Roy scolded as he had a new objective to chase me for.

"Riza, now's it is time to tell us how many dates hove you scared off, for Roy and yourself!" Ed said nosily.

"Too many to remember," Riza said with a slight smile, it was terrifying.

"Okay, enough running!" I say putting on one of Roy's alchemy gloves, and I put up a fire shield, causing him to yield. "Truth 5, Colonel Mustang, did you like Riza when you two first met?" I ask behind the flames, but I could see just fine.

"No, I was actually terrified of her at first, but then I got to know her better, since I was being trained by her father. And... yeah, I started to like her after that," Roy stated with a smile also, it wasn't terrifying, it was cute!

"Okay, we're skipping Truth 6, but now..." I say as we're in a different place now.

We were in the world of "My Little Pony"! I looked around and I saw everyone kind of looked the same. Roy had a blonde pelt, same with everyone else in the cast right now, and a black mane, he also had a horn. Edward had a blonde mane and a metal right front hoof, and a metal left back hoof, Al looked exactly the same, except for the hooves and hos mane was way shorter then his brother's was and he had a horn. Riza looked a lot like Ed did, but her mane was down, not in a braid. I looked a lot like Ed also, but I had a horn, and my mane was a bit darker than his. Autumn had a blonde-brown pelt, her mane was raven black, she had a helmet on her right front hoof, she also had a horn. Abby had a black mane and stripes of pink and blonde mixed into it also, she also had a horn.

Our journey was going to last for a chapter, but it would be a long journey too! (I shall make the next chapter very long, but I will need a ton of requests for that!)

"Okay, for right now, we're going to end it right here, but if you see a duck, go kick it!" I shout as I use my horn to sign off of my computer.


	6. Chapter 6

**DEAR FELLOW READERS,**

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN ABSENT FOR A WHILE, BUT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE I WILL NOT BE WRITING FAN FICTION SO I CAN HELP WORK ON THE CO WRITING CHAPTERS AND OTHER STORIES ON MY OTHER TWO ACCOUNTS!**

**ANOTHER REASON IS I'M NOT INTO YU-GI-OH! 5D'S ANYMORE. I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS, BUT I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE YU-GI-OH! 5D'S STORIES UNTIL i START WATCHING IT AGAIN, WHICH ISN'T ANYTIME SOON.**

**I ALSO WANT TO WORK ON SOME CHAPTERS THAT HAVE STAYED IN MY HEAD AND BUGGED ME IN MY SLEEP... SO PLEASE, SORRY BUT IF YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE ANYMORE 5D'S FAN FICTION STORIES, IT WILL TAKE A WHILE.**

**ALSO, I NEED TO WORK ON MY CO WRITING CHAPTERS LIKE THE WISH THAT SAVED MY LIFE, AND THE CO WRITING CHAPTER I'M DOING WITH TNCKITTY.**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. YOURS TRULY,**

**FOXEN FUDO**


End file.
